


In the Real World

by Wiccy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Buffy and Giles meet in the "real world" no vamps, no slayer, nada?</p><p>This is a story I original wrote many years ago, but I've dusted it off and cleaned it up a bit to share here. </p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Although not graphic, there are depictions of domestic violence and stalking present in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Hero

"I'm telling you Ripper she's watching you." 

"Don't be absurd Ethan, she's half my age, and that young bloke she's with is more than likely her boyfriend" 

"I don't know Rups, I think Ethan is right, she's defiantly been make'n eyes at you." 

"Thank you William." was the response from Ethan as he raised a forkful of noodles to his mouth. 

"I think you're both full of shit and I am just going to sit here, eat my lunch and ignore you." trying to hide the slight smirk on his face, he lifted his cup to his lips and took a drink. 

He couldn't help that his eyes slid over to the table of young people halfway across the courtyard. She was incredibly beautiful and everything about her radiated an odd sense of maturity. He scanned what could be seen of her body, hidden as it was behind the table she was seated at. His eyes slowly made their way up to her face and when he reached her eyes, he found them staring back. His eyes widened as she smiled, he'd been caught; he blushed and quickly looked away. He heard a snicker come from either one, or both, of the two men he sat with. 

"Not one word." He threatened glaring at first the dark haired Ethan and then the bleach blonde William. They both smiled, looked to one another then shrugged as if to say 'who me?' 

Across the courtyard the red head smiled and elbowed the thin blonde. 

"He's cute, older but really cute." 

"Hey! Boyfriend sitting right here Wil" said the dark, moppy haired young man while pointing to himself with a French fry. 

"Oh, sorry Xander" Willow giggled "I still love ya though," she leaned over and gave him a little kiss and nuzzled his nose, then turning back to her friend "He is a hottie though don't you think Buffy?" 

"Xander?" Buffy wrinkled her nose in confusion . 

"Not Xander…" 

"Hey!" 

"… Although yes, I think he's a hottie, but I was talking about that older guy over there whose goodies you've been ogling since we sat down." 

"I have not been ogling his goodies," she started, "well, okay maybe a little," she smiled when she saw the other girls' skeptical looks. 

Xander stood and waved his hands back and forth in front of his chest as if warding off an evil bee. 

"Okay, I think I'm going to go get more food now, I feel a 'man meat' conversation coming on and really, so not wanting to go to the bad visual place you guys always take me." 

With that, he headed off to find more food. The girls looked at one another and giggled. 

Willow looked to the other much quieter blonde seated at the table with them. 

"What do you think Tara? Hot or not?" 

"Oh I…I think he's sexy but…" she stopped short 

"But?" Buffy urged. 

"But I like the other one b…b…better" she smiled shyly. Buffy and Willow both turned their attentions to the other two men at the table. Willow made a funny face and Buffy wrinkled her nose as she turns back to Tara. 

"Please tell me that you mean the blonde, 'cause the other one" she shrugged her shoulders and gave a little shutter "he's just…" 

"Gives me the wiggins." Willow inserted matter-of-factually. Buffy nodded her agreement. 

"I think he might be gay too." Tara giggled and blushed. "But, yes, I meant the Blonde." 

"Oh, Tara's into the `bad boy' look. Who'da thunk?" The silly comment marked Xander's return to the table carrying with him a tray loaded with an assortment of food. 

"How can you eat so much all at once?" Buffy queried. When Xander just shrugged and began downing a cheeseburger, she laughed and shook her head. "So has anyone else started working on that paper for Prof…SHIT!" her eyes grew wide and she tried to duck behind Willow's head and cover her face with her hand at the same time "please don't see me, please don't see me. Did he see me?" her question was directed at no one in particular as her eyes held steady on the table. 

"Who?" Willow asked not wanting to turn and draw whoever's attention.

Xander and Tara, who were both had a good line of vision, discreetly scanned the area. Xander saw him first, his mouth instantly became a tight line of anger and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Tara saw him next, her brow furrowed and she bit in her bottom lip. Seeing the reaction of the others, Willow knew without a doubt who it had to be. 

"Not *him*. I thought he moved to LA, what's he doing back here?" she let out an exasperated sigh and blew at her bangs. Moments later the voice came floating over her head, sleek, sexy and dangerous. 

"Hello Buffy." Buffy grimaced at the table then slowly raised her head to meet his piercing dark eyes. His face was still as handsome as it ever was, even with the sly, snake like grin he was sporting, and she felt those all to familiar pangs shoot through her. 

"Angel." She said flatly wanting to hide the pain that seeing him again had brought. 

"What no hug?" Angel said sarcastically adding a fake pout. 

"Look Angel, I'm warning you…" Xander said as he began to stand. Buffy reached over and placed her hand on his. 

"No, Xander, it's okay, I'll handle this." She stood up looking more confident than she felt. "Angel, I have nothing to say to you and you can't possibly have anything to say to me that I would want to hear so please, just go."

She didn't wait for his response before she turned and beat a hasty retreat toward the bathrooms as the tears, already stinging her eyes, threatened to spill over for all the world to see. She had almost made it through the gathering of tables when she felt his hand grab her wrist, hard. 

"Where are you going? I wasn't finished." He said as he swung her around to face him. She tried in vain to release herself form his grip then dropped her arm in resignation. 

"Angel please", she pleaded, "just leave me alone. Let go." She was speaking of more than just her wrist and he knew it. He snorted angrily and tightened his grip on her wrist. 

"You're not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say." He tightened his hold yet again as if to emphasize his point. 

"Angel please," she was all but begging now "you're hurting me". She gave her wrist a gentle tug, testing whether he would let her go. When it became obvious that he had no intention of doing so, her lips quivered and she felt the first tears fall silently down her cheeks. That's when she saw him. 

She hadn't realized until now that her path to the bathroom had led her mere feet from the table of men that she and the others had been talking about minutes earlier. She glanced at him, her eyes silently pleading for his assistance. For a moment, she thought he didn't understand, or maybe didn't care, then she saw his face harden and his eyes glint with what appeared to be fury. She found herself releasing a breath she was unaware she had been holding as she saw him stand and make his way to her side. She was unable to shake the odd thought that entered her mind, that by her side was right were he was meant to be. 

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone." His voice was deep and accented and if she had heard it under different circumstances, she thought she might have melted at the sound. 

"And I don't believe that this is any of your business grandpa, so why don't you go back to the denture hut and mind your own." Angel spit out sharply. Rupert stepped forward menacingly and glared at the younger man as if he was trying to burn a hole straight through his face. 

"And now I'm telling you to leave her alone," he said as if the other man hadn't even spoken "That is unless you're itching to give this 'grandpa' a go". He added with a hint of challenge. Angel turned his attention back to Buffy who was looking up at the older man with a small smile and wide, tear moistened, puppy dog eyes. 

"You know this clown Buffy?" he asked in a slightly wavering tone. 

Buffy's smile dropped as she looked to Rupert, searching him for an answer. 

Rupert stood there, inches from the younger man wondering what he should say when a crazy idea occurred to him and he blurted it out before he had a chance to stop himself. "Actually, Buffy and I are dating, monogamously I might add, so I would greatly appreciated it if you would remove your hand from my girlfriend's wrist." as he finished he reached down and freed Buffy's wrist from the now shocked Angel's grip. 

Rupert received a bit of a shock himself as he felt Buffy's arms wrap around his waist and she cuddled into his side. Following this lead, he placed his left arm around Buffy's shoulders protectively and together they turned and began to walk away. Once Angel had processed the information he had just received he spoke, the jealously and venom in his voice almost tangible. 

"God, Parker was right wasn't he Buffy?" Rupert noticed that Buffy stiffened against him. "You really will give it up to anyone." 

Rupert stopped their forward momentum and released Buffy's shoulders, he knew what came next, and he wasn't having any of it. He began to turn. Buffy released her grip on his waist. 

"You're just a two-bit whore! Like a doorknob, everybody gets a…" he never got to finish his analogy as Rupert's arm flashed out at him and his fist connected with the side of the younger man's face right at his temple above the sculpted cheek bone.

Angel, taken unawares, fell to the ground, out cold. Rupert took a step forward so that he was standing over him grinning down on him like a predator about to swallow its prey. Most of the heads that had turned to watch when Angel had started loudly hurling his insults, were now returning to the plates before them. 

"You really must learn to be more polite, bad things tend to happen to rude people." He turned back to Buffy. "Are you alright?" he gave her a lopsided grin as he watched her shocked face turn from Angel's prone form to look at him, she blinked rapidly a few times as if tying to process what had just taken place. 

"You knocked him out." 

"It would appear so, yes." 

"I mean one hit, out cold, like KO, goodnight not so sweet Angel." 

"Well I did catch him in a rather sensitive area." He grinned at her again then held out his hand "I'm Rupert by the way, Rupert Giles, It's a pleasure to meet you Miss…" she looked at it his hand then back up at him before she threw herself at his chest and flung her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a few steps out of surprise before regaining his composure and returning the hug. 

"Summers", she whispered in his ear "Buffy Summers. And you're my hero. Thank you so much." He couldn't help but chuckle and she released his neck and took a step back blushing slightly. 

"Sorry `bout that I got a little…excited." She was studying her feet. 

"Not at all. I wonder if you might be interested in meeting a few of my mates?" he hitched his thumb toward the table he has previously occupied. 

"Mates?" 

He laughed again, and she couldn't help but notice that it was a very sexy, manly laugh that made his incredible green eyes sparkle. 

"Friends. Sorry sometimes I forget that I'm no longer in England. I meant would you like to meet my friends?" She looked over to the table and then back to Willow, Tara, and Xander all of who were watching in awe at the events taking place. 

"Sure, I'd love to. Lead on my gallant knight." He held out his arm and she obliged by looping hers into it and they made their way to his table.


	2. The WOW Factor

"Well, William, look at what Ripper's found." Ethan said with a sly smile on his lips when the two reached the table. 

"Yes, I do say, she is quite the edible little thing isn't she." The blonde replied as if he thought Buffy and Rupert couldn't hear him. 

"That's quite enough from you both," Rupert intoned dryly, "I brought her over here to meet you two scoundrels, although, now I can't for the life of me recall why I would have wanted to do such a thing. It's done now however, so I might as well get on with it. Buffy, these are my friends, and I use the term loosely, Ethan and William. Ethan, William, this is Buffy…er…" Rupert flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he'd forgotten it already. 

"Summers" Buffy filled in "and it's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand first to William and then to Ethan, they took it in turn 

"So, Ripper I see you're back to your old tricks." Ethan laughed as he indicated the now slowly rising Angel a few yards away. 

"Yes, well, he did have it coming." Rupert said slightly embarrassed. Buffy step a little closer to him and wrap an arm around his waist again, giving him a little hug and smiling up at him. 

"My hero." She sighed as the two men sitting at the table exchanged knowing glances with each other. 

A dazed and angry Angel, who had made his way over to where Buffy and Rupert were standing, halted whatever may have come next. 

"This isn't over!" He said pointing a menacing finger first at Buffy then at Rupert. Rupert glared at the younger man, instinctively putting himself between he and Buffy, but made no answer.

Angel, spotting a pair of security guards rounding a corner, seemed to decide that this wasn't the time or place, turned on his heel and stormed off. 

Buffy and Rupert took seats at the table and the four new acquaintances began to chat. Several minutes later Tara came up behind Buffy and interrupted shyly. 

"B-B-Buffy?" 

Buffy turned her smiling face to Tara. 

"Oh hey Tara, I want you to meet some new friends of mine." She indicated the three men she was sitting with and pointed to each one in turn. "This is William, Ethan and Rupert. Everyone this is my friend Tara." 

"She's a cutie too." William replied through a lopsided grin. 

A blushing Tara continued. 

"It's v-very nice to meet you. Buffy, the guys sent me over to let you know that if we're g-g-going to make the show we have to get going now." 

"Oh crap, yeah, I'll be right there." 

As Tara scurried off Buffy turned back to the table and said her good-byes. When she stood to leave she handed Rupert a folded slip of paper, smiled at him, and ran off after Tara and the others. Rupert looked at the paper in his hand and unfolded it. His head snapped back around to watch the beautiful blonde disappear from view. When he turned back to the others his face was covered by and ear to ear smile. 

"What's that impish look about Ripper, old man?" Ethan questioned 

In response Rupert simply placed the paper on the table for the others to read: 

Had fun being saved by you and meeting your friends. Thanks. Also, it doesn't hurt that you're really a hottie. Give me a call sometime. 520-2003. Buffy. 

"When'd she write that?" William asked slightly amused. 

"I haven't the slightest clue." 

~~Two days later Buffy, Willow and Tara's off campus Apartment~~ 

"Wils have you seen my black miniskirt? I can't find it anywhere! Rupert will be here in less than two hours and I still have to…" Buffy was on her knees by her bed and her list became a muffled yelling as she stuck the top half of her body underneath it and began to toss things out from under it. Once she had satisfied herself that it wasn't there, creating one heck of a mess in the process, she removed herself from under the bed and moved to sit on it. 

"Grrr Argh!" Buffy cried throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Where is it?" 

"Where is what?" Willow asked as she entered the room, surveying the damage of what looked like two F5 tornados. 

"My black mini. It's AWAL!" 

"You mean that black mini." The red-head asked pointing to a black wisp of leather draped over the back of the vanity chair. Buffy looked where she was pointing and then back at Willow with a sheepish grin. 

"Thanks." She said simply as she crossed the room and grabbed the skirt, it soon joined the blood red, low cut tank top on the bed. Willow walked over and sat down next to the outfit. 

"So, big first date, are you nervous?" Willow asked with a smile. 

Buffy looked at her friend with an `I-just-tore-my-room-apart-looking-for-a-skirt-that-all-but-got-up-and-smacked-me-what-do-you-think' look and went to the closet to find her high-heeled strapy sandals, Willow laughed and stood up crossing back over to the door. 

"Well, anyway, Tara told me to tell you that she's done in the bathroom so it's all yours. We'll be downstairs if you need us." 

With that Willow left and Buffy headed for the shower. 

~Across town, Rupert, William and Ethan's Flat, One hour and thirty-five minutes later.~ 

Rupert, stood in front of the mirror giving himself a last once over. For his first date with Buffy he had chosen close-fitting blue jeans and a forest green, silk button up paired with black leather boots, as a final touch he had decided to wear a small sliver hoop in his ear. He reached up and gave the earring a flick then nodded and smiled at himself. 

He descended the loft stairs and took his wallet and keys from the counter top that separated the kitchen from the living area. He put them in the inside pocket of his Leather jacket and then put the jacket on. He reached for the door knob and paused. Turning he gave the two men that were watching him from the sofa a wide grin.

"Don't wait up." He told them with a wink then he was out the door and headed for his car. 

******************* 

Buffy paced in front of the door glancing at her watch for the umpteen time in five minutes. She stopped pacing and stared at Willow and Tara. 

"He's not coming. He changed his mind and he's not coming, I just know it." She sounded on the verge of tears. 

"Buffy, it's only 8:06, he's barely even late. Just calm down, come over here and sit." Willow told her. 

Buffy sighed and looked at the door once more before she made her way over to the sofa and sat, her knee bouncing up and down nervously. Tara smiled at her and Willow giggled, they'd never seen Buffy so nervous, let alone for a date. 

The door bell rang at 8:11 and Buffy nearly jumped straight from the sofa to the door in one movement. She paused at the door before opening it; smoothed her clothes and fluffed her hair. Taking a deep breath she reached for the door and swung it open. Her breath caught when she saw him, he was absolutely gorgeous. She scanned him from the black boots to the green silk shirt that brought out his intense eyes and finally rested on the silver hoop hanging from his ear. She beamed at him and he beamed back. 

********************** 

Rupert nearly gasped when she opened the door. She stood in the doorway, this goddess, and smiled at him. The tops of her long, lean, sexy legs were barely covered by the dully shiny leather of her mini skirt and the smooth skin from the inside edges of her perfect breasts peeked out at him from the shirt she had chosen, her long blonde hair hung in loose waves around her face and neck. He was certain that she had deiced to drive him completely insane on this first date. Rupert presented his arm and she took it turning back to give her friends a little wave and to pull the door closed. 

********************** 

Their date went very well, at dinner they talked and laughed and were able to avoid any of the hard silences that usually found their way into a first date. They were so comfortable with one another that they were even feeding one another from their plates. Once they had dinner, which was all they had originally had planned, Rupert suggested that they go and see a movie. Not wanting the date to end, Buffy gladly accepted the offer. In the theater Buffy and Rupert found themselves holding hands and Buffy had scooted in close to lean her head on his shoulder. They shared popcorn and at the end of the night when Rupert walked her to her door they shared a tender yet passionate first kiss. 

Buffy came in the front door and leaned her back against it as she closed it. She sighed and looked dreamy as she stay unmoving against the door. Tara saw her and smiled. 

"How'd it g-go?" she asked as Willow came in from the kitchen. 

"Wow." Was all the answer that Buffy could make, then she pushed herself back from the door and mounted the steps to the upstairs bedrooms as Tara and Willow exchanged knowing grins. 

***************

When Rupert returned to the flat he found William sitting alone in front of the T.V. watching some old movie. William turned in his seat when he heard the door open and close. 

"Well?" he questioned. Rupert just smiled. "That good huh?" 

"Better." William laughed and went back to his movie.

"Where's Ethan?" Rupert questioned. William turned back around and made a face. 

"He went out with Wesley, they asked if I wanted to come along but I hate going out with those two buggers, they always start sucking on each others faces and I never know whether to be jealous or vomit." 

"William, you need a girlfriend." Rupert laughed. William snorted then his face brightened a bit. 

"What about the pretty little shy bird that was with Buffy at the mall? Think you could help a fellow out?" 

"I'll see what I can do. I'm going to bed." Rupert told him as he began to climb the stairs to the loft. 

"Yeah, well, wank quietly. I'm watching a movie down here." Rupert ignored his flat mate's signature vulgar comment and went to bed.


	3. The Roommate Debacle

~~Three Months and 77 Dates later~~ 

"God, that was great!" Buffy exclaimed as she rubbed a hand over her stomach. Rupert smiled and stood up. 

"Why thank you, I do try." He said. He leaned over the table and stared to remove the plates that littered it. 

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" 

Rupert chuckled as he took the plates into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. 

"When one has been a bachelor as long as I have you pick up those little survival skills, I can even do my own laundry." He added with a hint of sarcasm. 

Buffy smirked and rolled her eyes as she stood, moved into the living room area and plopped herself on to the sofa as Rupert turned the water on in the kitchen sink. Buffy turned her head to watch him as he started to do the dishes. 

"Rupert, put those down. We can do them together later. I need some chick flick and cuddleage time after a meal like that." She whined sweetly. 

Rupert shook his head and grinned then turned the water off and moved to join his girlfriend on the sofa. Rupert sat down slightly cockeyed in the corner of the sofa and Buffy snuggled into him, her head resting at the place where shoulder and chest meet. She pulled her legs up onto the seat, bent slightly at the knee as she let one arm rest on his upper thigh. Rupert pick up the remote from the side table and turned on the television as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her just a bit closer to him. 

"So what dreadful thing are we watching tonight then?" 

As an answer Buffy looked up at him and gave a little pout. He laughed and bent down to place a little kiss on her upturned nose. 

"I'm just kidding luv." He told her and she made a face. 

"Cheeky." She said as she turned her face back to the television. Rupert laughed again, she could feel the rumbling of it in his chest under her head, and pressed play. 

****************************

Cuba Gooding Jr. had just started screaming about `showing him the money' when Buffy became aware that Rupert's thumb was rubbing lightly against the side of her fabric covered breast, the sensation it caused rippled through her body and pooled at the juncture of her thighs. 

Buffy sat up and twisted so that she was facing Rupert and she smiled at him. When their eyes meet Rupert blushed slightly at the fact that he'd been caught and moved his hand away. 

"No, don't stop." Buffy told him breathily as she moved closer to him. Rupert's brows shot up in a half surprised, half questioning look as she reached out and began to unbutton his shirt. 

"Buffy, are you quite sure? We don't have to…" his logical thoughts were cut short as Buffy's mouth took control of his and they lost themselves in the fire that was slowly overwhelming them both.

Buffy finished the last button and then pushed that cotton over his hard, broad shoulders and it fell down over his forearms where Rupert shook it loose and allowed it to drop to the floor. 

Buffy's hands began to explore the taut expanse of his chest, she was fascinated by the chest hair, it was course but not prickly and it was incredibly masculine and arousing, she wove and twisted her fingers in it, occasionally giving it a little tug. 

As Buffy explored his chest, Rupert allowed his tongue to beg access to her mouth, given what it wanted, his tongue delved into her mouth tasting the sweetness that was distinctly Buffy. 

When she tugged on his chest hair he gave a little growl and broke the kiss. His mouth quickly found her chin and he kissed and nibbled his way to her ear, where he sucked in her earlobe and twisted his tongue around it. When Buffy moaned he moved his mouth to her neck and trailed little kisses downward to the place where her shoulder began, then he followed the neckline of her top over to the other shoulder leaving a blazing trail of fire wherever his lips touched. 

He pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes, they were glazed with desire and lust and something else he couldn't quite name and wasn't sure he dared to. He smiled when he knew that they must match his own. She gave a little whimper and he placed a feather light kiss on her lips before moving his hands to the hem of her top and pulling it smoothly up and over her head. 

He leaned forward and licked the swell of her breasts that were visible over her smooth satin bra, even as his hands made quick work of the clasp at her back. Rupert slowly lowered Buffy to the sofa and pulled the bra free, it quickly joined both their shirts on the floor. Rupert looked down at her, her skin smooth and lightly tanned; her pert, tear shaped breasts peaked with pink, pebbled nipples. 

"You're a goddess." He proclaimed as his head descend on her once more. 

Buffy felt his mouth close around her left breast and his hand over the right one, when his tongue flicked out and began to stroke her nipple she arched up toward him and took his hair in her hand, holding his mouth to her chest. 

"Oh God!" she moaned as he switched the position of his mouth and hand and his tongue began its assault on her right breast. 

When Rupert's thumb and index finger began to pinch and then roll the nipple of her left breast she began to wonder if it was possible to have an orgasm just from having your breasts fondled. She whimpered a bit when his mouth left her chest, but it soon found her mouth and the kiss he started quickly escalated into a battle of dueling tongues. As the fire burned inside her she felt Rupert's hand traveling down her chest, abdomen, and then down her inside thigh to the hem of her skirt.

Rupert had never in his entire life been so totally aroused by a woman, her smell, her taste, the feel of her skin under his touch were all like aphrodisiacs from the gods. He felt her pry her arm from between the sofa back and their bodies and then her hand came to rest on the button of his jeans. He helped her undo it by shifting his weight to make it easier for her to pull the button loose. With the button undone she was able to unzip the jeans with a quick wrist movement.

Rupert felt his breath catch when her small, warm hand slid inside his boxers and wrapped around his hard length, he nearly lost all control when it started to slide up and down the shaft in desperately slow strokes. His breath was coming fast and ragged as he fought to control himself. He continued to kiss her as he let his hand fall once more to the hem of her skirt, he yanked it upwards where he let the fabric pool at her waist, his hand sliding underneath the satin edge of her panties and then over her lower abdomen coming to rest in the nest of her curls, slowly he began to apply pressure to her clit as he moved his index finger in languid circles.

Buffy felt her grip tighten on his penis as he began to stroke her moist slit with two fingers. She sped up her ministrations to encourage him in his own. 

"Oh god, yes, that's it." Buffy cried as he push first one then another finger into her and began to move them in and out of her while continuing the pressure on her clit with his thumb. 

Buffy's eyes where closed and her head flung side to side as Rupert pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly she tensed as the peek started to rise in her, Rupert felt her clinch around his fingers and leaned in so that his mouth was against her ear.

"That's right luv, cum for me." His breath was hot on her ear and that was all it took to send her over.

"Aha, aha, aha, Rupertttttttttttttttt!" she cried her head rolling back into the cushion of the sofa. Rupert smiled down on her enjoying the look of pure ecstasy on her face and enjoying even more that it was he who had put it there. 

"Erm.." came the foreign noise from behind. Buffy’s eyes flew open and she gasped; her crimson flushed face drained of color and she lunged for her shirt, her hand grabbed Rupert's shirt instead, hastily she pulled it in front of her breasts, jumped up for the sofa and dashed like a lunatic up the steps to the loft. 

Rupert silently cursed himself for not having the presence of mind to have moved their lovemaking to the loft in the first place. He stood slowly and did up his jeans, then turned to meet the eyes of his flat mates who where biting their lips to keep from laughing. 

"Sorry Ripper old mate, didn't mean to interrupt the er…party." Ethan said through slightly pursed lips. 

William however couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh, although to his credit he did manage to turn it into a cough. 

"Bugger off!" Rupert snapped out at both men just before he turned and headed up the stairs to comfort a now surely traumatized Buffy.


	4. The Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER

~~One Week Later~~ 

Buffy hummed happily to herself as he fluttered around the kitchen of her apartment. She had talked Willow and Tara into taking Xander and William up on their weekend getaway plans. That meant that she and Rupert would have the whole apartment to themselves this weekend, which meant no repeats of last week's sex versus the roommates fiasco. 

After the quasi love making session they had shared that night Buffy had owned up to the fact, to herself at least, that she was beginning to fall madly in love with Mr. Rupert Giles. The realization, although it scared her a bit, gave her an excited tingly feeling that started at her toes and buzzed around at the top of her head. With her mind running down this wonderful new track of thought, Buffy went back to the stove to stir the sauce and pasta cooking there. Once she had pulled the garlic bread out off the oven she went into the living room, they didn't have a dinning room in the apartment so it would have to do, and set the little round table that she'd moved from her bedroom to the quite corner by the window. When she was done, she stepped back to look at her handy work. 

"Little Italian bistro, if I ever saw one, which I haven't but hey, looks mucho romantico to me." She told herself as she headed back to the kitchen to check on the food. 

As she pulled the pasta off the stove and turned off the fire under the sauce the doorbell sounded. Buffy glanced up at the wall clock and made a 'hmpth' sound, it was only 7:50 and Rupert wasn't supposed to be there until 8:00, she'd been very specific in her directions to him. She shrugged and laughed to herself. 

"Men," she said as she made her way to the front door "just can't wait." 

She plastered on her biggest smile and yanked open the door. 

"You are early Mister, I…" her voice went from words to a sharp gasp as her eyes meet the face of the person in the doorway. 

"Hello again Buffy." Came a cool slick voice. 

"A-Angel?" She stammered trying to regain her scenes and recover from the shock. 

"Expecting someone else?" 

"Actually, yes." she said her wits returning and she moved to close the door in his face. Quickly, Angel's hand flew up to stop the door's forward momentum and he pushed it open wider and stepped inside. 

"Now, Buff, that was just rude. I came here because you and I need to talk." He said as he pushed the door closed, neither of them noticing that it failed to click and remained open slightly. 

"I-I h-have nothing to say to you A-Angel, please leave." 

"Oh, I don't think so lover, I have some things I want to…clear up." He leered at her and began to advance. 

Buffy turned on her heel and ran for the kitchen, Angel close behind. She had almost made it to the knife block when he reached out a hand and grabbed her arm in a death grip. Angel flung her backward and her back meet the far edge of the kitchen island, it knocked at wind from her, she rolled off to the left and she stumbled backward. Before she had even caught her breath Angel was baring down on her, she forced herself around and ran back for the entry hall. Angel was right on her heels, she knew she would never make it to the door. Hoping it would throw him off long enough for her to make it to her room, she over ran the staircase and then turned sharply, dodging Angel's out thrust arm she lunged for the steps and ran up them, two at a time. 

When she made the landing she broke for her room. She heard Angel reach the landing as she slammed her door shut and locked it, backing away until her back hit the opposite wall. As Angel's foot began the task of breaking down the door, Buffy began to wish that she would have listened to Willow and had a phone installed in her room.


	5. Fear the Ripper/Love Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING APPLIES TO THIS CHAPTER

Rupert walked up the front walk toward the apartment townhouse that the girls shared; in his hand he carried a small bouquet of wildflowers. He walked happily up the front steps then froze, the front door was open, but not hanging open like she wanted him to walk in, it was just barley opened as if it had been closed in haste. 

Rupert stepped up to the door and leaned an ear into it. He could hear a dull, repetitive thump that he couldn't identify. Slowly he pushed the door open and entered the house, leaving the door wide open behind him. 

"Buffy?" He called softly as he headed towards the kitchen. 

Suddenly from above him there was a loud crash and a female voice rang out in a fierce and frightened scream. Rupert dropped the flowers and ran for the stairs. He mounted the stairs two at a time, when he reached the landing he stopped and glanced around trying to find the source of the sounds. Ahead and off to the right he heard the muffled sounds of a struggle. 

Moving quickly Rupert found himself at the doorway of Buffy's room. The door itself had been kicked in and was hanging from its bottom hinge. Rupert scanned the room quickly, at the far wall, at the foot of the bed he saw a sight that caused his blood to boil. Buffy was lying on her back, her arms and legs curled upon herself in a defensive posture, hovering over her, his hands grabbing and clawing at her was Angel. 

Rupert sprung into action, in seconds he was on top of Angel, straddling his back; he bent forward and locked the younger man's head the vice like grip of his right arm. Stepping one leg back over him Rupert yanked hard on Angel's neck pulling him bodily from Buffy. Rupert stood to his full height taking Angel with him still in the head lock. Rupert moved to the doorway and threw Angel through it. Angel hit the opposite wall and bounced off; once he had regained his footing he turned towards Rupert and charged him, his fist held at the ready for a strike. Rupert dodged left and struck out in an uppercut to Angel's midsection. Angel doubled over as the wind leap from his body; he staggered backward until he teetered on the edge of the steps. 

Rupert strode forward and reared back his right fist, it flew straight at Angel's head and contacted with his lower jaw. The blow sent him tumbling, crashing; heel over head down the stairs. Angel landed in a heap at the bottom landing. Rupert descended the stairs quickly and with purpose, he reached the lower landing as Angel began to pick himself up. Rupert sent his foot hard into Angel's gut. Angel grunted and fell slightly back to the floor. Bending at the waist Rupert reached out a hand and pulled the man to his feet by his hair, with little effort Rupert dragged Angel to the open door and tossed him roughly out of it. Angel sailed across the porch and down the steps, landing on his knees on the lawn. 

"You ever so much as think about her again and I'll kill you." Rupert stated bluntly, death dripping from his loud, ringing voice. 

With that he slammed the front door and turn back to the stairs. 

*********************************** 

Buffy felt Angel being lifted off of her and once she had the courage to open her eyes her saw Rupert throw him from the room and follow him into the hallway. She moved into a sitting position, her hands where shaking, the powder blue, cap sleeved blouse she had chosen for the night's date was torn from the upper right shoulder to the middle of her chest, the fabric hanging down revealing the lace and satin of the white bra underneath. 

Buffy stood slowly, fearing that her knees would buckle and her legs would collapse. She could hear the sounds of the fight going on outside in the hall. She made her way over to the door; she took hold of the frame and leaned out into the hallway. She saw Angel at the edge of the stairs and then she saw him go tumbling down them, Rupert giving chase. She stepped into the hallway. When she heard the front door slammed shut, she began to cry and sank to the floor, her arms pulled her knees tight to her chest and her hands balled into fists as she started to rock back and forth. 

********************************* 

Rupert reached the top of the steps and saw Buffy in the middle of the floor sobbing. He ran to her and knelt down beside her. Without words or hesitation he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her into the warmth and protection there, holding her tight to his chest and rocking with her as the tears fell. 

After a while Buffy stopped crying and Rupert lifted her up into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and stood before her; he reached out a hand and cupped the side of her head, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. Buffy leaned into his hand, closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Would you like to sleep?" He asked her gently. 

"Mmmm." Was all she could manage and she nodded slightly. 

Rupert lean forward and kissed the top of her head then knelt down and removed her shoes. Pulling back the covers he laid her down and tucked her in, bending to kiss her forehead he turned to leave the room. 

"Don't go." Buffy pleaded 

"I'm not leaving. I just wanted to let you get some rest, I'll be down stairs." 

"No. I mean stay with me, here. Please." Buffy sat up and was searching Rupert's face with her big gray-blue eyes. 

Rupert smiled and walked back over to the bed. He sat on the edge and removed his own shoes and socks and then began to unbutton his dark blue silk shirt. 

"You look very nice tonight by the way." She told him. He chuckled as he untucked and shirt and pulled the fabric from his shoulders, draping it over a nearby desk chair when he stood to take off his belt. 

******************************* 

Buffy watched him, her breath caught when he removed his shirt to reveal the broad and muscular expanse of chest beneath. Once he had made himself more comfortable he crawled over top of her and snuggled down into the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her abdomen and she pushed herself backward into his chest. It felt safe, warm and like she belonged there. 

"Thank you." Was her simple statement. 

"For what?" 

"For being there to save me. Again." 

In answer he kissed the back of her head and held her a bit tighter to his chest. 

"Sleep." He whispered into her ear as his thumb began to lazily stroke the flesh of her belly. Within minutes Buffy had drifted into a comforted sleep. 

Rupert watched her until he too fell to sleep. 

************************** 

The sunlight streamed in through the window and slowly it crept its way toward Rupert's eyes. When the first beam flickered over his eye lids he gave a little groan, then he realized that there was no longer a hard, warm body pressed up against his chest. He blinked open his eyes and smiled. 

"Good morning." She chirped through her wide smile. She was propped up on her elbow, her golden hair falling loosely around her lightly tanned arm. Her slate blue eyes sparkled in the new morning's light and she looked absolutely breath taking. 

"Good morning." He replied as he too propped himself up on an elbow to face her. 

Buffy continued to smile at him as she sat up and leaned over the bed. When she reappeared she brought with her a silver serving tray with a lid covering its contents. She gave him a slightly mischievous grin as she placed her hand on the handle of the cover but didn't pull it off. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"What is this?" He asked her feeling amused. 

"Breakfast in bed, for my hero." With that she whipped the lid from the tray to reveal what had to be the most sensual breakfast he had ever seen. Spread across the platter where every fruit he could imagine, strawberries, grapes, kiwi, blueberries, apple slices, cantaloupe, and a few others. Also sitting right in the middle of all the pieces of fruit was a large bowl of some type of white creamy substance. He leaned forward trying to figure out what it was. 

Buffy frowned as he leaned forward towards the tray looking as if he wasn't sure what she expected him to do with it. 

"You don't like it?" She asked, a little brought down. 

He looked up at her and chuckled, how was it possible for someone to be so damned cute all the time? 

"Of course I like it luv. I was just trying to figure out what was in the bowl." 

"Oh!" She said as her face brightened again "it's a cream cheese and fluff fruit dip, I made it myself." 

Rupert made a face. "Creamed cheese and what?" 

"Fluff, you know that marshmallowey sandwich spread." 

Rupert made another face and Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Just try it before you knock it." 

When Rupert just looked at it Buffy sighed and took a small amount of it on her finger, held it up to his mouth. 

"Here, just try it." 

Rupert raised an eyebrow and an evil gleam came to his eye even as a wicked smile played over his lips. Leaning forward Rupert's tongue darted out and curled around Buffy's soiled finger. Slowly he cleaned the white dip from it using only his tongue. 

Buffy watched, her breathing becoming ragged, how in the world was it possible for something so simple to cause her to get all hot and fuzzy headed? 

"Mmmm, very good." Rupert told her, his voice almost a growl. 

All Buffy could do was moan in response, Rupert smiled at her then reached over to the fruit tray and dipped his own finger in the bowl, taking a good amount of the sauce onto it.

"I wonder how it would taste here." He murmured as he spread the sauce in a trail from her collarbone to the swell of her breast exposed above her night shirt.

Buffy's stomach flip-flopped when Rupert's mouth descended on her neck and licked, bit, and nibbled his way down her chest, clearing away the sauce as he went. When his tongue began to play in the valley between her breasts she twisted her hand in the hair at the back of his head and held his head to her, not wanting him to stop. 

Rupert slowly laid Buffy back on the bed as his mouth play over her chest. When she was lying with her head on the pillows he moved so that he was nestled between her legs, his arousal pressing against her thigh. 

Buffy moved to allow his hard length to press against her core, when she did so her foot sent the tray of fruit and sauce crashing off the bed and onto the floor. 

"Oops" she said as she started to move to clean up the mess. 

"Screw it." Rupert told her as he began to nibble her ear. 

Rupert's lips sent a shiver down Buffy's spine and her hands began to roam over his bare back and shoulders. Her own mouth went to his ear and her tongue traced the outside lines of it. Rupert growled and brought his head up so that he could look at her. 

"Don't want to screw it but, are you up for the challenge?" she ask, her eyes sparkling with humor.

Rupert laughed and gave a small tilt of his head before his mouth descended on hers once more and the fire of passion was lit by their hungry groping mouths. 

Rupert felt Buffy's tongue beg entrance to his mouth and he opened it and let her sweep in, the feel of her tongue against his was indescribably erotic and he pressed himself harder against the soft cotton of her trousers. Buffy moaned into his mouth and her right hand moved downward to rub and squeeze his butt. Rupert broke the kiss and raised his head a bit so that he could look into her eyes, quietly questioning weather or not she was sure about this. 

Understanding the look of trepidation in her lovers eyes Buffy gave him a small smile and reached up a hand to cup his face. It was time now to tell him, to let him know that she was sure and that it was absolutely what she wanted. 

"Rupert," she said softly "there's something I need to tell you." 

He felt his heart leap and his breath catch for a moment at her words. She sounded so serious, was she about to tell him that she's changed her mind, that she had decided they just weren't right together? Lord above he hoped not, he'd never been in love before and to lose it so soon after finding it would be absolutely devastating. 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"It's just that… and if you don't feel the same, it's totally okay, I just thought that I should tell you before, you know, not that it's a bad or anything, unless you think it is which I hope you don't but it's something that…" 

"Buffy, luv, your rambling." Rupert told her with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Oh, oh right, so anyway, I just wanted you to know that I love you." 

Rupert blinked a few times as if trying to determine if he had actually heard what he had just heard.

"What?" he asked 

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes, she knew he could never feel the same for her, she just didn't expect it to hurt so much. She dropped her hand from his face and turn away slightly. 

"Like I said, its cool if you don't feel the same, I just want…" 

"Say it again." He said as he used his left hand to move her face to his once more. 

"Huh?"

"Say it again." 

"I love you." Now the tears where making pools at the corners of her eyes, did he really have to be so cruel as to make her repeat herself. 

"If I'm dreaming please don't ever wake me up." Rupert said to no one in particular. 

Buffy looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" 

Rupert saw the look on her face and laughed, and then he saw the tears sliding down the sides of her face. 

"No, oh Buffy, don't cry, please, I wasn't laughing at you, just the silly look on your face. Please luv, don't cry.”

Buffy pushed Rupert off of her and sat up, draping her legs over the side of the bed, her back to him, her tears rolling silently down her cheeks. 

"You didn't have to be so mean." She said still refusing to look at him, at least Angel had pretended to love her and not laughed in her face when she'd told him how she felt. "If you don't love me back you could have just said so, or not said anything at all. It was cruel." 

"Don't love you?" Rupert said placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder, he to, was now sitting up on the bed. "Buffy, I have never loved a woman in the whole of my life." She stiffened under his hand. "Until now." 

Slowly Buffy turned her head over her shoulder, then moved her entire body so that she could look at him, she wiped her hand across the flushed, tears stained cheeks. 

"What?" 

"Buffy, I love you very much." He responded simply. 

"You do?" 

Rupert laughed again and pulled her into his arms. "Of course I do. How on Earth could I not." 

Buffy laughed and started to cry again, only this time they were happy tears. Suddenly she sat up from his arms then hopped off the bed. Rupert gave her an odd look and she smiled. 

"Just wait here. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Okay." He said hesitantly as she scampered from the room.


	6. What Dreams May Come

Buffy had rushed into the bathroom to wash her face and make herself presentable again. After she left the bathroom she slipped down the hall to Willows room, the redhead had said that it would be okay for her to use her room, and her four poster canopy bed, while she was gone, as long as Buffy promised to change the sheets.

Once she reached the room, she went around and began lighting the dozens of candles that she had arranged for the occasion and pulled the heavy red curtains closed to block out the sun light from outside. The candles bathed the room in a soft flickering glow and coupled with the rose petals spread over the bed and most of the floor provided what Buffy felt was the perfect romantic atmosphere. The last thing she did before heading back to her room was change. 

Buffy went back down the hall and stuck her head around the doorframe. Rupert was standing in front of her desk, looking at the photos in the French memory board that hung above it. 

"Close your eyes." She said to his back. 

Rupert jumped slightly, startled and turned around to face her. "Buffy, you nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"Sorry," she laughed "now close your eyes." 

"Why?" he ask his eyebrow raised in suspicion. 

"Just do it, mister." She said giving him a look. There was still nothing but her head visible around the doorframe. 

Rupert chuckled and closed his eyes as Buffy had requested. Buffy moved forward cautiously trying to be sure that he had his eyes completely closed. Reaching out she took his hand and began to pull him toward the door. 

"No peeking." She said as she led him out into the hallway and towards Willow's room. 

Once they were inside she shut the door behind them and left Rupert standing in front of the door as she walked closer to the bed. Buffy did some last minute primping, smooth out the front of her nightie, and then spoke. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes." 

Rupert opened his eyes slowly, not sure what to expect. Once his eyes where fully opened he took in the room around him. Buffy had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this room, the candlelight and the rose petals were both beautiful and fragrant and with its bed like something out of a romance novel he could see why this was the room she'd chosen. Yes, it was all very pretty, but the site that held him captive was Buffy herself. 

She had slipped into a plain, ivory, satin, nightgown. The princess cut top was held up by thin spaghetti straps that crossed in the back, the back itself plunged past the small of her back, the bodice area lay against the skin and the fabric flared out just above the hips, the bottom brushing the ground as she twirled for him. She had left her hair down and it flow in cascading waves behind her bare shoulders the candlelight flickering golden within it. She was a goddess. His goddess. 

When she stopped twirling she faced him and smiled, her face lighting with happiness and love. Buffy looked around the room and down at herself then looked back at Rupert. 

"I wanted everything to be perfect. Too much?" she asked him with a sheepish grin. 

Rupert didn't trust himself to speak at that moment, instead he strode forward swept her into his arms and kissed her. He poured all the passion burning within him into that kiss and it wasn't long before they were both feeling weak in the knees. 

Slowly Rupert backed them to the bed, when Buffy's legs touched the side of the mattress he lifted her onto it and lay her back gently against the soft, fluffy pillows. He followed her onto the bed, crawling over her, looking down into her eyes. He knelt between her legs, sitting back on the heels of his feet. He ran his hands over the satin covering her body from her breasts to her ankles and back again. 

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" 

The intensity in his voice caused Buffy to shudder, to have someone feel this way about her was nearly heart stopping. She gazed into his deep green eyes watching as desire, love and lust played inside them. Buffy raised her hands to run them over his naked chest and play with the soft graying hairs found there. His body amazed her and soon her hands were roaming his arms, shoulder and back as well. His skin was soft and warm and felt incredible under her hands. She moved one hand behind his head and pulled him to her. 

"Kiss me." She told him "I love it when you kiss me." 

Rupert gave her a smile and lowered his lips to hers, starting slowly, tracing her lips with his tongue, tasting her. When she opened her mouth to him he met her tongue with his and they dueled, rolling between his mouth and hers. 

Rupert laid himself over her, his bare chest rubbing lightly over her satin clad one. He trailed the kiss from her mouth across her cheek and to her ear where he began to nibble on the lobe and was rewarded with a little moan and a thrust of her groin to his own. He was impossibly hard and straining against his pants but he pressed himself into her anyway causing his desire to skyrocket. Buffy moan again, louder this time and grabbed at his back with her hands.

"Make love to me Rupert." She begged in a whisper at his ear.

"I am luv," he told her "slowly, tenderly, the way you deserve." 

Rupert moved from her ear to the small area just behind it and nibbled and licked his way down the side of her neck to the place where it meets with the shoulder. 

Buffy squirmed under him, he had barely even touched what she considered the 'important' parts and she felt like she was ready to explode. His hands had joined his mouth in the exploration of her. She felt the straps of the gown slip down her arms and the top fall away from her breasts, she knew she was exposed to him and any other time she would have felt, well, exposed but with Rupert it was different, she watched his eyes unflinching as he gazed on her, his eyes sweeping hungrily over her bare flesh. 

Buffy gasped when Rupert's mouth found her right breast and his tongue began its work on the hardened pink nipple. Just when she thought that she couldn't take any more his mouth moved from her right breast to her left where it restarted its torturous ways. One of his hands worked its way up and down the right side of her body, finally coming to rest over her right breast. Rupert began to knead it, when Buffy's breath was coming in short pants and her lips parted in a moan. Rupert took the nipple and rolled it between his thumb and finger, earning him loud groans of pleasure. 

As Rupert lavished Buffy's chest with attention he moved his hands to her hips and pulled the nightgown up her legs and allowed it to pool briefly at her waist before he detached himself from her and drew it up over her head, it dropped with a quite wisp to the floor. 

Rupert felt his heart lurch when he looked down on the woman now completely nude below him, her head turned slightly to the side, eyes closed, bottom lips held between pearly teeth, her chest rising and falling with her ragged and sputtering breaths. Her skin glowed with the candle light and the faint red flush of arousal, her hair lay fanned out around her head with a tussled look, and her legs spread out around him as he knelt there on the bed staring at her. 

Once more he lowered his head to her chest and planted light kisses over her upper chest, breasts and upper abdomen. He blazed and fiery trail over her abdomen with feather light kisses and the occasional poke of the tongue. 

"God, I want to taste you." He hummed against her skin. 

When his lips moved below her hips, to do just that, he felt her tense and he silently cursed every lover she'd ever had. How could a man, who found himself lucky enough to have this woman give herself to him not want to delight in her every taste and her every desire and give her every kind of pleasure on earth? Slowly he moved back up her body and leveled his mouth with her ear. 

"Do you want me to stop luv?" he asked her in a hushed voice, deepened by lust. Buffy simply shook her head and he kissed her. 

Once he broke the kiss he quickly worked back down her body until he reached his prize. He hovered over her, teasing her by blowing lightly on the nest of curls at the juncture of her thighs. When she moaned in protest he smiled and slid his hands under her butt lifting her hips off the bed. Once he had positioned himself so that her legs were over his shoulders and bent at the knee he moved his gaze to her eyes. 

Rupert held her eyes as his lips made contact, softly at first, gradually applying more and more pressure. When she began to squirm under his lips, his tongue flashed out and stroked her just inside her nether lips from bottom to clit. He watched as she closed her eyes and her head rolled back into the pillows as he went to work. 

Buffy was moaning and calling his name, she couldn't even begin to describe what it was that he was doing to her, it was tongue and teeth and licking and sucking and it felt so good. She felt the familiar tightening in her womb and she knew it wouldn't be long. Suddenly, she felt his tongue plunge into her and back out then in again as one of his hands snaked around her hip and started rubbing slow, hard circles around her clit. 

Buffy bucked against his face and he used his other hand to hold her down as he used his tongue to fuck her. The closer she got the better she tasted and the louder she called his name. Before this was over, he mused to himself I want to hear her scream my name. He smiled into her at the though and the grin grew wider when he pictured himself screaming hers. 

"Aha, Aha, uh, Rupert, yes, yes, yes, oh god, oh fuck, oh god, that's it, right there, oh fuck, fuck, fuck!" She moaned and rambled as her body shook with the orgasm.

Rupert petted her and kissed her lightly as she came down, then he crawled up her body and smiled at her as she opened her lust heavy eyes. 

"Well, that's one dirty little mouth you've got there." He joked. Buffy blushed. "I like it." He whispered breathily into her ear. 

Buffy grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" she asked in playfully evil voice. 

"You have no idea." 

"Well, then," she smirked at him and leaned closer to his ear, "take those pants off and fuck me, Mr. Giles." 

Rupert gave off a low feral growl from deep within his throat and looked Buffy in the eyes. 

"Yes my queen." 

With that he took her mouth in a demanding kiss, his tongue moving past hers and sweeping into her mouth, skimming the roof and tracing the tops of her teeth as he moved to his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. 

The moment he had freed his straining erection Buffy reached down and took hold of it, squeezing it in her firm grasp. Rupert sucked in air between his teeth at the sensation of her small silky hand playing over his cock.

"Is it my turn?" Buffy asked him as she looked into his eyes. 

"For what?" he asked with a raised brow. 

"Fantastic feats of fellatio." She smiled up at him. 

He tried to keep a straight face as he looked at her but with the goofy grin she was giving him it was impossible and he burst into fits of laughter into which she too fell. 

Before he had realized what happened he found himself under her, she had stopped laughing and was slowly working her way down his body with light kisses to his flesh. All laughter died on his lips when hers touched the head of his penis. Rupert released a moan when Buffy stuck out her tongue and moved it in a painfully slow circle around the ridge. 

"You like that?" her voice became sultry and low as she looked up at him. 

"How about this?" she asked as she dipped her head once more and took nearly his full length into her mouth and began to suck while moving her head up and down over it. 

"Aha!" was all Rupert could mange as she quickly brought him towards the edge. 

Buffy groaned in protest as he pulled her up his body, removing her mouth from his member. Her protests were quickly forgotten as he took possession of her mouth once more. He rolled them over so that he was once more in control. 

"I want to be inside you." He whispered as he moved himself to her opening and ran the tip teasingly over her slit. "Is that what you want? Do you want me inside you?" he asked his voice heavy with lust. Buffy nodded, her eyes closed, her panting kiss swollen lips slightly parted. 

"Tell me. Tell me what you want." 

Buffy opened her eyes and took hold of him with her gaze as she spoke. 

"I want to feel you inside me. Please." She said in an almost begging voice. 

Rupert smiled at her then took her lips in another fiery kiss, swallowing her cries as he sheathed himself inside her. He stilled for a moment, allowing her time to adjust to his size invading her. When she began to move restlessly against him, he pulled almost completely out of her then slid home once more. He set a slow pace at first and sped up as she moved to meet each of his strokes. Soon he was pumping her furiously, as sweat formed on their skin and their moans of pleasure became louder and louder. 

"Talk to me luv." Rupert begged. 

Buffy hesitated at first; she never had a man ask her for pillow talk before, then as she raised her hips to meet a pounding thrust the words found their way into her throat. 

"Ah, fuck that feels so good." She rasped as he twisted his hips. "God don't stop. Love it. Love you." 

"Buffy." Was his hoarse response. "So tight, so wet. I could stay inside you forever." He told her as he continued to move above her. 

"So good…feels, so good…oh god! So close, don't stop Rupert, don't stop…ahhh, oh, I'm so close…so…ahh, coming!" Buffy words were strangled and choppy as he drove her over the cliff, riding her beyond ecstasy. 

"Christ Buffy!" Rupert called as her walls clamped around him. "Bloody hell, cum for me again baby. God, I want to feel that again." 

To help her along to her next climax he slipped his hand between their sweat slicked bodies and massaged her swollen nub as he sped up his thrusts. This time when she went over she took him with her, milking wave after wave of his liquid hotness from him, their bodies quivering and collapsing together. 

Rupert rolled off of her and gathered her to his side, the air around them cooling their damp skin. He leaned in a whispered to her. 

"I love you Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, Buffy…" 

Buffy stirred and became aware of two things, the first was that someone was shaking her and the second was that the someone was calling her name. Buffy opened her eyes slowly to find Willow, hovering over her. 

"I'm up, I'm up." Buffy told the redhead as she glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Wil, its 4:00 in the morning, why the heck did you wake me up." 

"Well, you were moaning and thrashing around in your sleep. I thought maybe you were having another one of your nightmares.” 

Suddenly Buffy remember the dream, every single, leg soaking detail of it. Wow. The Slayer jumped out of bed, starling Willow as she did so and rushed around the room throwing on her clothes. 

"Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked. 

"Fine. Have you seen my other shoe?" 

"Um, it's under the bed. Buffy why are you getting dressed at 4:00 in the morning?" 

"I have to go see Giles." She stated matter-of-factly. 

"Oh. OH! It's not one of your prophetic dreams again is it?" Willow asked alarmed as Buffy crawled out from under the bed shoe in hand. 

"God I hope so." Buffy mumbled. 

"What?" 

"Nothing Wil, I'm sure everything's fine, just go back to bed." 

"Oh good, cause I mean we just had an apocalypse and we really should get a couple months off before another one, I mean doesn't evil have to rest too?" Willow rambled as she climbed back into bed. 

"Uh huh." Buffy answered absentmindedly as she put on her shoes and moved to the door. 

Buffy had to force herself not to run to Giles’ apartment and once she got there she stood on the front doorstep, hand frozen, raised to knocked. What in the world did she think she would say? ‘Hey Giles, came over to see if you're as good in bed as you were in my dream'? Or how about ‘Hey Giles wanna Boff'? Oh for heaven sake just knock Buffy. 

Giles awoke startled from the knocking on his door, he'd fallen asleep on the sofa again, book in hand. He glanced at his watch. Who in the world would be knocking on his door at 4:30 am? He got to his feet as the offender knocked again, this time louder. He shuffled over to the door. 

"Yes, yes, keep your knickers on." He muttered scratching his bare chest. 

Giles swung the door open and blinked at the sight in front of him. 

"Buffy?" Giles moved aside as Buffy came in and moved toward the sofa. 

"Giles, we need to talk." 

THE END 

Or could it be the beginning?


End file.
